You've Got Me
by Aggie1013
Summary: Online chat leads to an interesting dare... SaraSofia. Please R


**Title: **You've Got Me

**Summary: **Online chat leads to an interesting dare...

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Mine. No, not really. Only in my dreams. sigh Still property of Anthony Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS.

**Author's Notes: **Well, writing this story has been interesting. **Tarzje** has set me a challenge, which had to include:

- handcuffs,

- whipped cream

- Sara doing Fonzie impression. Yes, that's right :-)

I've also tried something new in this fic, which you'll quickly pick up on, so please let me know whether it worked or not, as I still am a little bit unsure.

By the way, I know it's my third Sara/Sofia story, but I have not abandoned my GSR mother ship! It's just those two wonderful ladies are too good to not be writing about them!

Also, thanks to certain someone for letting me use her on-screen name in this story.

And big thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other fics, it means a lot to me, guys!

Okay, enough babbling now, and on with the story!

---

She had a feeling it was going to be good day.

Sitting down in front of her laptop, she tapped on the keyboard impatiently, until a little pop-up window appeared and she smiled with delight. Three little words, that she had longed to hear since the last time she had been glued to the computer screen for hours, announced a new message and she found herself almost singing the words out loud.

_You've got mail._

She smiled and taking a bite of her veggie burger, directed the mouse cursor to the window to open the e-mail. _It was going to be another long day_, she thought to herself, before making herself comfortable and scanning the words on the screen.

She laughed, shaking her head at the contents of the e-mail. Upon opening the file, that has been sent as an attachment, she felt heat creeping up her cheeks, as a series of giggles escaped her.

She just hit the reply button, when another message arrived on her screen this time announcing someone appearing online on her Messenger. The corners of her mouth twisted slightly and she pursed her lips, trying to stop the huge grin spreading across her face. The day has just got better.

A happy smiley icon popped up in the left bottom corner of her computer screen, followed quickly by a series of other icons, all of them eliciting a grin from the person they were addressed to.

'I thought you'd never get here.' **forensicsgirl** typed in response to the smileys.

'Busy night.' Was the reply on her screen.

'Ohh, I know what you mean. Wanna tell me about it?'

'Not really. Another time.' **CopLady** typed back.

'Anything I can do?'

'You already have.'

**forensicsgirl** replied by sending two smileys holding one another, and was rewarded with a one holding a beer bottle, which prompted an involuntary giggle from her.

'Like you have no idea!' was **forensicsgirl's** typed-up reaction. 'All I have is ice tea!'

Chuckling smiley appeared in response.

'Hey, did you get to see what I sent you?' **CopLady** typed the question.

It was a turn for a blushing-face smiley, and the blonde sitting miles away at another apartment, smiled, satisfied with herself. She knew her little surprise would have had the desired effect.

'I didn't even know that handcuffs could be used this way' appeared on the screen. 'Not to mention the amount of body-bending involved.'

'Do I detect a hint of interest?' **CopLady** replied, winking smiley accompanying the question.

A smiley with a sticking-out tongue was her answer and the woman grinned. This was going better than she'd expected it to.

'You never know, you still might be able to find out what it's like.'

'You offering?' **forensicsgirl** shot back, and for a brief moment, the woman at the other computer hesitated, before swiftly typing back. Wide grin appeared on her face, as her golden tresses fell across her rosy cheeks.

'Might be.'

The brunette stopped eating, as she examined the words on her screen. If **CopLady** wanted to play, she was game.

'Care to put your money where your... mouse is?'

A smiley with wide-open eyes popped up, followed by another one, bearing three question marks above its head.

'What are you suggesting?'

_Oh. _She hadn't expected **CopLady** to call her bluff. Still, she was going to see it through, after all, the game was only getting started.

'I don't know...' **forensicsgirl** leisurely typed back. 'We might have to arrange something for you to demonstrate your skills.'

'Gladly.' Was the short answer, and the brunette smiled, posting a jumping up and down smiley in return.

'Can't wait.'

The blonde in question grinned to herself. She was enjoying the direction of the chat so far, but she felt the sudden urge to spice it up a little.

'Not so fast, hottie. Didn't you propose a dare just now?' She felt a familiar surge of excitement, as she weighed the endless possibilities in her mind.

'Well, what about it?' Was the reply.

'Well, since you're calling my hard-learned skills into question, I feel the need to propose a penance, had you be wrong in your opinion of me.'

'You can't really blame me, can you, though?' **forensicsgirl** replied, adding a winking smiley next to her post. 'Computer screen is one thing, the real thing however is another...'

'Fair enough.' **CopLady** typed back. 'But you'll need to demonstrate something for me, if it turns out you were, indeed, wrong.'

'And I think I've got just the thing, as a matter of fact.' She posted after few seconds.

The brunette squirmed in her seat. Did she know what she was letting herself into?

'Bring it on, sexy!' **forensicsgirl** added a waiting face smiley to her post.

'Did you ever watch Happy Days?'

'Sure. Who didn't?' She had no reason to suspect a trap.

'Did you like Fonzie?'

**forensicsgirl** laughed out loud. What was she getting at?

'Of course. Everybody liked Fonzie.' Grinning smiley accompanied her answer.

'Glad to hear it.'

The brunette felt a tingling sensation in her body, and she wasn't sure whether she'd like the answer she was about to get.

'Why?'

'Well, I was thinking...' the words slowly appeared on the screen, one after another. 'I just loved when Fonzie did his famous _Eeeehj!_, so...'

The brunette stared at her laptop screen, swallowing hard. Surely she wasn't going to suggest...

'So I would just love to see you do that Fonzie impression, especially for me! What do you think?' An evil face smiley followed.

**forensicsgirl's** only reply was a sticking-out tongue smiley.

'Chicken?' **CopLady** typed back.

So she's playing dirty, huh?

'Me chicken? Never.' was **forensicsgirl's** answer. 'Deal.'

The blonde woman sitting in front of her computer almost choked on her drink, quickly putting the glass down. Well, this should certainly be interesting. To be completely honest, she didn't really care about Fonz, all she wanted was to try and have some fun with her online gal.

To her delight, it worked almost perfectly. Almost.

There still was a little matter of making sure that this arrangement would be executed, and the sooner the better.

'What are we going to do about this, then?'

'I suppose the next logical step would be you coming over to my place to demonstrate those skills of yours?'

'Mmm, I suppose I could drag myself over there...' **CopLady** replied. 'It'll be nice to celebrate my victory over at your place for a change.'

'So sure of victory, are you?'

The blonde in question grinned to herself, the look on her face was one of pure satisfaction.

'I'll tell you what.' **forensicsgirl** was typing again. 'Why don't you get off that chair and haul ass over here, while I'll practice some of that Fonz impression for you, huh? How about that?'

'So you think you'll need it, then?' **CopLady** added a smiley with suggestively raised eyebrows.

'Keep talking, blondie, meanwhile ice-cream is melting as we type!'

Her answer was a series of little red hearts, as **CopLady** went offline and **forensicsgirl** smiled to herself, satisfied. Stepping away from her laptop, she grabbed her plate, carrying it into the kitchen, before checking the contents of her refrigerator. Glancing at her watch, she disappeared into her bedroom to slip into something more comfortable.

It wasn't even 15 minutes when she heard a knock on her door. After checking her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she grabbed her leather jacket, and virtually ran to the front door. Smoothing her dark hair, she tried to look as relaxed as she possibly could, as a long-haired beauty appeared in her doorway. The blonde's mouth dropped open, as she scanned the brunette before her up and down, taking in the rather unusual view.

"Eeeehj!" was her only explanation for the strange welcome, as she was greeted by a rather acute impression of someone she vaguely recalled at the moment. Completely stunned by this unexpected performance, a rather bemused woman could only laugh, her crystalline voice echoing through the deserted hallway.

"I thought the impression was supposed to be my reward for proving you wrong, where my body-bending skills were concerned?"

The brunette shrugged, giving her tooth gap grin in response, running her hand up and down the other woman's arm, and stroking it gently.

"Oh, I kinda thought that I might as well get it out of the way and settle for your performance instead. I figured I'd rather do it beforehand, since I'll probably be busy later..."

Their eyes locked, and they both exchanged dazzling smiles, as they took few steps into the apartment, shutting the door behind them.

"I must admit, you're good." The tall woman remarked, throwing her own jacket on the couch, revealing a black tank top underneath. "But I think we need to work on your back-bending movements. I believe it could use a little... how do I put it?" She pursed her lips, enjoying the look of anticipation on the dark-haired woman's face. "Stretching."

With that, she walked across the room, and straight into the kitchen, brushing past the shorter woman, who looked dazed, if nothing else.

"I'm hungry." **CopLady** simply stated, as within seconds **forensicsgirl** joined her, her arms now encircling the other woman's waist.

"I believe I have just the thing." She smiled seductively, as she reached out and pulled a can of whipped cream from her fridge.

She was met with a look, which had stopped any logical thoughts in her head.

Good day, indeed. And it was far from over.

-FIN-


End file.
